With all my heart
by tapionwarrior
Summary: Nina's life gets complicated once she discovers she has a son , with kazuya.


WITH ALL MY HEART By void slayer. Animefan33@yahoo.com  
  
The Assassin took a few steps forward, swiped her arm through the air and laughed. She sighed as the announcer boomed over the loud speaker: Nina Williams.... Win.  
  
She looked over her right shoulder at her last challenger; His name was Steve Fox he was lying On his back exhausted after she power charged him in the ribs, She also knew he was her new target And reason for entering the king of iron fists four; the mafia that contracted her wanted him dead and fast.  
  
She and she didn't know why. She was curious of why they needed an innocent delt with, She shook her head and left for the locker rooms when she herd a male voice come from behind her:  
  
"Nina, Nina Williams!'' She turned and noticed it was Steve, "Uh yes " she spoke, cautious  
  
"I wanted to congratulate you on your win, I hope you are successful.'' "Thank you, ah, Steve - isn't it"  
  
"Yes steve fox" They started to walk down the corridor  
  
"And what are your reasons for entering the tour dement Steve?" "Well I am an orphan, my only family lives in England, they told me of this tournament, that maybe I can find my parents through here"  
  
Nina swam deeply in thought she didn't know of any couples in the tourdement except for Jun and Kazuya but Jun was dead... "Ah I see"  
  
"And yours...?  
  
"Well I like the spirit of the tournament I competed in the last as well." "Good reason"  
  
" I had better go" Nina looked to the ground " Ok, it was nice to meet you"  
  
Nina looked up and smiled as Steve offered her his hand Nina shook it. "Maybe we'll catch up." Steve grinned as he turned to leave "Yeah, maybe."  
  
She opened the door to the locker room and stripped off her pink jump suit and dive into the shower She felt like shit, this guy so ambitious, had not even met his folks yet, and tonight his life was to end,  
  
Nina felt warmth from him, she found him intriguing. Since cryosleep she was not the woman she once was, She did not want to extinguish the flame that burned so bright, it was wrong.  
  
She turned off the taps and went to her gym bag and pulled out some clothes. As she dressed she got angry, she didn't need the money, she was going to find out the reason for this. She grabbed her bag and headed for the elevator.  
  
She fumbled with the keys to open her room door, as she got inside she dumped her bag on the bed and grabbed her laptop, She looked around the room for the phone, it was in the kitchen, she grabbed the plug and reefed it from the outlet and shoved her modem lead into it she browsed into the zaibatsu site and logged into hehachi's sever, She sorted through loads on bullshit and found a wormhole to the zaibatsu files; she logged in only to be confronted with a password dialoge box  
  
"Damn!" Nina spat frustrated, she tried various codes through her firebreak program, but to no avail, She tried a few names, Jin, kazuya, jun, Kazama, Mishima, mishimazaibatsu, nothing, she sat their stumped for a moment, the she remembered her parents were friends of Hehachi's and his wife, What was her name again. "Damn cold sleep!" she remembered it rhymed with kazuya's.........KAZUMI! That was it his beloved wife.  
  
She typed furiously she looked under cryosleep and it told her noting all that she already new, except something about ovulation patterns and then there was no other updated files...what happened to her fertility during cryosleep was she sterile...who cares she didn't want kids anyhow...next stop was the mafia org she hacked furiously even to just get the site she found her self at another box requesting a password, She ran the firebreak program and synchronized it to the site ... this was going to take hours.  
  
She slipped her high heels off and crawled onto the bed and curled up, she was sore and bruised, most of all tired. She closed her eyes and thought about her day, wondered about Anna, and lined for lee, he always made her feel special and meaningful, not just some killing hybrid.... She dosed of and fell into a deep sleep. Nina awoke in the nightmare she had bed having for so long.  
  
She was on her way to Kazuya's office to finish her mission set by Lee, when Anna stepped out from behind a door with a gun, Nina just laughed and told her to get out of the way when Anna pushed it into her chest, Nina hated guns, they were a cheat's way of killing, and She reached down to her dagger sheath when Anna set the cap. Nina kicked the gun from Anna's hands and round-housed her into the wall she grabbed the knife And pushed it against Anna's thought: "Back off bitch!" Nothing would stop her from killing kazuya, not this time, but then the tekken force grabbed nina and dragged her to an underground lab.  
  
Kazuya was there with Lee and doctor boskonivich the guards through her to the floor... "What's your reason this time Williams?" Kazuya Laughed Nina's eyes darted around the room and ended on Lee crying for help, Kazuya turned to Lee, "What, dear brother". Kazuya punched Lee in the jaw and blood trickled from the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Lee!" Nina yelled "Intermit fool" Kazuya bellowed as he grabbed Nina's jaw and lifted her to her feet "Don't know what you saw in him, He was sleeping with your sister any how." "BASTARD!" Nina screamed in Kazuya's face Kazuya smiled " I always liked you nina, the only one worthy as I" Tears crept down Nina's face she had not cried since her father's death, "what now!" Nina chocked Kazuya started to feel her breasts and roughly kissed her hard on her mouth, Nina retorted by spiting in his Face. "Fuck you Bastard!" He grabbed her by the thought and shoved her into a cold glass cell,  
  
"Good night sweetheart," Kazuya taunted as he instructed Doc B to start the process, Nina Banged on the glass " LET ME OUT!" " LEE!" "LEE!" "LEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" Lee looked at her with pleading eyes as the tube filled with a thick liquid. At First she thought Kazuya was drowning her, but the liquid was breathable She felt sleepy, the last thing she remembered was Kazuya's stupid purple suit.  
  
Nina Jumped awake at the loud Beeping coming from her laptop, she rushed over and hit enter on the keyboard it opened confidential files about her, the screen read:  
  
Assassin profile: Name: Nina raised Williams (#7548) Age: 24 Country of origin: Ireland Kin: Richard Williams (deceased), Anna Williams (whereabouts unknown) Heather Williams (deasesed) " Steve Fox" (son) Assassination mission 334:  
  
Contracted #7548 entered the king of iron fist on 7 / 11/ 02 - Target: Steve fox #7548 has identified son Steve fox, whom must be destroyed, Contracted #7548 Must not know of her son's existence, for she may retire from service to be with her son, #7548 is the most efficient Assassin contracted; we must not lose her co- operation.  
  
Steve fox: Conceived While subject #7548 was in influence of cryosleep, father unknown.  
  
Nina Looked out the window to the night sky and wept, no wonder she felt a connection to Steve but who Was the sperm donor? Who did this? Nina got up and slipped on some army pants and a black singlet top she grabbed her knife harness, strapped it to her leg, grabbed the laptop and headed for Steve's room.  
  
Nina knocked loudly on Steve's door and wait looking to the floor weeping. Steve answered, his face lit up as he saw it was Nina, but soon washed out with concern when he noticed her crying, He beckoned her in, and sat her on a chair,  
  
" Nina what is it?" Steve urged worried. "Look it's serious," Nina swallowed,"Im your mother..." Steve looked confused; "but you are only two years older than Me Nina." She opened the laptop and uploaded the files from the hard drive,  
  
"I was subject to a cold sleep project twenty years ago, I haven't aged since then and I won't age." She passed the Laptop to Steve who franticly scanned all the info. "Who is my father!''  
  
"I.I.Dont know, its not that I didn't want you, I never knew you existed." Steve got frustrated; "what kind of person sends you to kill your own son!" "The type of bastards I work for", nina notices the scar on Steve's arm "May I get a closer look at your arm?" Steve lifts his arm up for nina to see, "Your father is Kazuya Mishima! He has a scar identical to this on his chest" Steve wanted to ask questions but nina stopped him " Its dangerous for you to be here now, Out side town there is a little hotel, head out there quietly, I'll catch up We will talk then," Steve nodded and slipped out the window,  
  
Nina headed for the door, She had not yet made contact with kazuya since his resurrection, and it was time She entered the elevator and pushed the button for the lobby, Nina went to the front desk and asked for Kazuya's room number, the sectary was not so co-operative until nina flashed her shiny dagger, "Twenty-one" replied the sectary, shocked Nina politely thanked her and flew up the stairs.  
  
Kazuya answered the door, only to be shoved against it, " why did you do it?" Kazuya stared at her robotically " what?" "Our son!" again kazuya stared at her lifeless, she shoved the laptop into his face "Remember your little hobbies now!" she violently shook kazuya stared at her cold, " All I want from you is to win this tourdement and give my son the father that he needs, Maybe then to you can resolve things with Kazama as well, " Kazuya laughs "Don't be old man Mishima!" Nina spat as she left. Kazuya's evil smile left his face as he felt the scar on his chest and shed the one tear of compassion he had left.  
  
Nina slid down the stair rail and headed for the garage to get her Motorbike, She was going to meet her son. 


End file.
